SPN Shorts
by OnceUponAWaywardSon
Summary: These are Supernatural short stories that I just come up with. These are NOT episode specific, I may go into some episode issues but not much. These stories are things that I think could go on in between the craziness of the episodes. Each chapter is an individual story, none of the chapters will relate to the last. Please enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read them! :)
1. Chapter 1

Jackie sat at a diner drinking her coffee looking out the window. Just weeks ago she had lost her dad. The only family she had, she didn't even know who her mother was. She watched a beautiful black '67 Chevy Impala pull up as a tear streaked down her face.

"Stupid Vamp," she mumbled to herself as she wiped her tear away.

She didn't notice the waitress walk up. "More coffee hun?" The waitress asked as she set down a salad and a burger.

Jackie nodded at her as she saw the two guys from the Impala walk in. She examined them as they walked by her. One was very tall with dark brown hair and the other was shorter with light brown hair. She smiled at the shorter one when he looked at her and gave her a smirk and a wink. He was handsome that's for sure, she thought to herself. They sat in the booth behind her and began talking. She ignored what they talked about and dug into her food. She had her laptop and was surfing the internet for a job. She had to get her mind off of her father. She wanted to go after the vamp that killed him but she knew not to go after a monster with a hot head. That was her dad's number one rule. She decided to look for some other things to hunt first before she went after the vamp. She was finishing up her burger when she overheard the guys behind her.

"There's an abandoned barn near here. That's where the vamp nest could be," one of the guys said.

Jackie set down her coffee and scooted back in her booth so she could hear better.

"Well, we should check it out after I get some pie," the other said.

"Dude really," the other one complained.

Jackie slid out of her booth and acted as if she was just going to walk by their table but she slide into the booth with one of them. They gave her a crazy look as she smiled at them.

"Hunters?" She asked. She looked at both of them as they looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Me too," she said. "Jackie," she held out her hand to the one that she sat with.

"Dean," he said as he shook her hand. He nodded towards the other guy. "That's my brother Sammy."

She reached over the table and shook Sammy's hand. "Sam," he said as he shook her hand.

"Winchester?" She asked.

"You've heard of us?" Dean smirked.

"Of course." She said as the waitress topped all their coffees. She watched her walk away before she continued. "My dad worked with your dad. Matt Murdock is his name." Dean and Sam shook their heads not recognizing the name. "That's ok. A vamp got him a couple of weeks back."

"Sorry to hear that," Sam said he pouted a little.

"Thanks," she said as she looked down. She shook her head and looked back up. "I overheard you talk about the vamp nest. They're long gone by now. That's the nest that my dad and I were after. We took out half of the nest before my father was taken by their alpha."

"Oh," Dean said as he dug into the pie he ordered.

She smiled and continued to talk to Sam as Dean checked her out. She had long blue/black hair that was in a side braid with a white streak going thru it. She wore skin tight blue jeans with knee high black boots. She had a black crop top tank with a grey and black sleeved hoodie. She didn't wear a lot of makeup just some eyeliner.

Jackie saw her waitress leave the bill on her table. "Well I should hit the road," she said as she got up and started to collect her things. She looked back at the guys. "It was great meeting you guys," she smiled sweetly at them and left. The guys watched her leave.

"Sweet ride," Dean said as he watched her get into a deep purple, '75 Chevy Silverado Truck. "I like a girl with taste," Dean smirked at Sam.

"You like any girl with a pulse," Sam snickered.

Dean gave his brother a dirty look. "Bitch," he said.

To which Sam replied, "Jerk."

* * *

I few days went by and Jackie pulled into Bobby's place. She read the sign as she pulled in the drive Singer Salvage Yard. It had been months since she had seen Bobby. She needed a break and this was the place. She would lay low and help Bobby with the other hunters. She parked her truck and went to the door and knocked.

Bobby opened the door, "Hey kiddo." He stepped aside to let her in. "Well, at least I know you're not a vamp," he said as he looked up at the sun.

"I'm just me Bobby," she said as she took the beer from his hand. "Is it laced with holy water?" She asked as she took a swig of it and turned to face Bobby.

"Nope," he said as he splashed her face with holy water.

She gave him a dirty look. "Seriously?"

"You can never be to sure these days," Bobby said as he went to his desk and poured them both a stronger drink.

"I do have the tattoo these days," she said as she took off her hoodie revealing her anti-possession tattoo on her left shoulder.

Bobby half smiled at her. "Sorry to hear about your dad kid."

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed the drink he poured for her and sat on his couch. "You mind if I hang around here for awhile?"

"Sure kid. I could use some help around here," he waved his glass around and she noticed all the books.

"What's going on?" She asked standing up looking at some of the books that he had laid open.

"Anything and everything, " he said as he sat down and poured another drink.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff," she said as she put her glass down and put her hoodie back on.

She was outside standing at the back of her truck. She opened the cover to reveal a box. She quickly twisted the combination to the lock to reveal weapons. Modern weapons and supernatural weapons. She pulled out a bag and began pulling out weapons and putting them in it. She heard a noise behind her and quickly turned and pointed her Colt .45.

"Whoa whoa! It's just me," Dean said holding up his hands. "Nice gun," he smirked at her. "Jackie, right?"

"Yeah," she said as she slowly put her gun down. "What are you doing here?" She turned back towards her truck and grabbed a few more things.

"Me and Sammy were in the area," he said looking over her shoulder. "Nice," he said looking at her weapons. He picked up a knife and twirled it in his hand.

"Thanks," she gave him a fake smile and took the knife from him and closed her tailgate of the truck.

They walked back into Bobby's and Sam was talking to him. Both men turned as Jackie and Dean entered the room.

"I see you've met Dean, " Bobby said to them.

"I've met both of the Winchesters, " she said as she turned and went upstairs.

"She's a bundle of joy," Dean said as the men watched her walk out.

"She just lost her dad," Bobby came to her defense.

Later, Jackie was in the kitchen cleaning her gun when Dean came in and sat across from her. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I've been wondering since we first met, what happened to your hair?" Dean asked as he playfully tugged at the bottom of her hair.

She put her gun down and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've had it for so long now I don't even remember." She brushed her hair aside and Dean noticed her anti-possession tattoo.

"Nice tat, " he smiled as he pulled down his shirt and revealed his. "That's a sign of a true hunter."

"I got it when I was 18," she said. She stood and pulled up her shirt to reveal markings on her side.

"What writing is that?" Dean asked and reached out to touch her.

Jackie's skin got goose bumps when he touched her bare skin. "Enochian," she answered. Dean gave her a funny look as he ran his thumb across her soft skin. "It's what the angels speak. This is a spell to keep the angels from finding me."

"You think angels are real?" Dean looked up at her.

"Well, if demons are then angels are," Jackie sat down and poured herself a drink.

"Why would you have a tattoo to keep them away?" Dean asked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"I don't know. My dad said it was important to keep me hidden from Angels and Demons," she answered as she continued to clean her gun and put it back together.

"Hmph," Dean sat back down at the table and watched her put her gun back together. "I have this also," Dean lifted his shirt sleeve and revealed a handprint on his left deltoid.

Jackie stood in front of him, one leg in between his as she leaned in to examine it. He smirked to himself as she did this. She looked at the hand printed closely. "Who did this to you?"

"I'm not sure but whoever did it, raised me from hell," Dean answered as it took all his energy not to grab her or reach out and touch her.

She looked down at him, "You were in hell?"

"Long story," he smirked. "But yes."

"Amazing," she said as she put her hand on the handprint. She let out a gasp as visions flashed before her. She tensed up and Dean held her. She finally broke free and Dean kept her from falling as he still held her.

She sat in his lap and looked up at him. "What just happened? "

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said looking her over to make sure that she was ok. "The last person who did that had their eyes burned out. By a supposive angel named-"

Jackie interrupted him. "Castiel."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I saw it," she answered. "I saw Castiel pull you from hell and I saw what happened to Pamela and your dream." She looked at him. "He's made contact with you."

"Yeah," Dean answered with a shocked tone.

She looked away and she realized that she was sitting on his lap. She blushed and quickly got up. "I'm sorry if that freaked you out." She paused. "Castiel is very real and an angel. I don't know why you were raised from perdition but if an angel of the Lord did it, it's gotta be for something important."

"How do you know these things?" Dean asked.

"I don't normally tell people this but my dad thinks that I'm a descendant of Jesus. That's why I have the tattoo. The angels and Demons can't know I exist. "

"Is that what you think?" Dean asked giving her a crazy look.

She looked down. "I don't know what to believe anymore. "

Dean stood in front of her and she slowly found herself in the nook of his arms silently sobbing. She had buried her feelings deep and tried so hard to keep them there. But something about Dean made her walls crumble around her and seeing the angel Castiel didn't help either. She knew that he would soon contact Dean in the flesh and then he would know of her. She shuddered at the thought of meeting an actual Angel and what would happen. Dean wrapped his arms around her tighter. She did feel safe in his arms.

* * *

A few days went by and Jackie was out working on her truck. Dean was always finding a reason to be around her. They flirted with each other all the time. Bobby and Sam's eyes practically would roll out of their heads.

"Hey, need a hand?" Dean asked as he walked up to Jackie. All he could do was stare at her back end hanging out of the hood of her truck. Her legs lifted in the air like a ballerina because her truck was so tall and she was a little too short.

She jumped down and smiled at him. "Where were you 30 minutes ago?" She joked. She walked to the back of her truck and opened her tool box.

"Sorry," Dean said as he followed her. "Tune up?"

"Yeah, I just got done," she closed her tool box and slid it back into her truck. She turned to face him. "No jobs?"

"Nah, Sammy's been looking. It's like the calm before the storm," Dean said as he opened an outdoor refrigerator and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Jackie.

She took the beer from him. "That's generally how it goes."

"How are you doing?" Dean asked her and took a swig of his beer.

"The best that I can," she answered leaning against her truck.

Dean stood in front of her and set his beer down on the tailgate. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up to sit on the tailgate. He took her beer and set it down next to his.

She watched his every move with a smile. "Can I help you with something? "

Dean got very close to her face and smirked. "Oh I think you can," he whispered as he licked his top lip and leaned in to kiss her.

Jackie giggled before their lips met. She ran her fingers thru his hair and wrapped her long legs around his hips. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and his hands found her butt. He cupped both cheeks and pulled her into him. A moan escaped her lips and he took it as an invitation to invade her mouth with his tongue. He picked her up and she grabbed their beers. He continued to carry her to the back of the garage where there were candles lit and a sleeping bag on top of a mattress. Jackie smiled. She knew this was Dean Winchester's way of being romantic and from what she heard about him this was special. She was special to him. She looked up at him as he kneeled on the mattress and put her down gently. Jackie handed him his beer and took a swig of hers.

"What?" Dean asked with a smirk as he put his beer down and began to kiss her neck and her bare chest, right above her breasts.

"I feel so special," she said breathlessly as she lean her head back to give him better access to her neck.

She could feel a smile against her skin. " You are." He continued kissing and nibbling. Before she knew it his hands were up her shirt and with one pinch undid her bra.

"Wow! A pro," she said as he looked up at her with a wicked grin. "You've had many women Dean. Why me?" She asked as she put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back.

He pouted a little bit by her pushing him away. "I'm not sure. Ever since you put your hand on this," he pointed to the hand print. "I feel like I have to be there for you and protect you and be close to you."

"I can take care of myself, " Jackie pouted a little.

"I know you and I have no doubt that you can," he said as he sat up. "But for some reason I feel as if you need to be protected."

She smile at him. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she leaned into him and kissed him gently on the lips. She could feel his smile on her lips as he returned her kiss.

"We are going to summon Castiel, " Dean said out of the blue in between kisses.

"What?!" Jackie was shocked. "You can't!" She said as she pushed Dean off of her again and this time she stood up. "You can't Dean! An angel can't know I'm here or that I even exist. "

"It's ok Jak, I'll protect you," Dean said as he followed her.

"No Dean you can't! You can't summon Castiel. Please Dean...please," she began to cry.

Dean quickly grabbed her and held her. "You really believe that you are related to Jesus, don't you?"

She nodded her head. "I am Dean, " she looked up at him. "I really am."

"How do you know for sure?"

She wiped her tears away. "I blessed all our holy water. It's how my dad proved to me who I was."

Dean helped wipe her tears and gave her a smile. "Come on, we should get some sleep."

He picked her up and headed back to the garage. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was early morning and the sun hadn't quite peeked over the horizon. Jackie sat on the mattress and watched Dean sleep. He looked so much younger when he slept. His face relaxed and without worry. His lips almost pouted out for a kiss. She had to stop herself from kissing him and risk waking him. She wished she could see his greens eyes one more time before she left. But, she was afraid if she woke him she would never have the courage to leave. She had to leave, she couldn't have Castiel trying to use her as a weapon. Her father told her she couldn't trust all the angels and she didn't want to risk Castiel being an angel she couldn't trust.

She smiled and left a picture next to him of the two of them, that they took with an old Polaroid they found in the garage. They were both shocked to find out there was still film in it and it worked. She grabbed her bag and headed for her truck. She threw her things into the passenger side and began to climb in. She looked back at the garage as she started her truck and quickly pulled away. She let the tears run down her cheek as she pulled out of the drive and she looked out her rear view mirror just as the sun came up over the horizon.

**THE END PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know what happened with this story but here it is. Enjoy! :)**

Mary sat in her bedroom watching TV and painting her nails. She just got finished and was getting ready for bed. When she came out of the bathroom there was a man standing in her bedroom.

She jumped and let out a gasp but she realised who it was, "Castiel? What are doing here?"

Castiel had been visiting her off and on for the past 4 years or so. She can remember the first time he showed up at her house.

***She sat in her kitchen. There was a heavy breeze that blew in behind her. She turned to see a man standing in her kitchen. Before she could react he spoke.

"I am an angel of the lord," he said in a monotone voice. He held a necklace in his hand. "I am Castiel. I am not here to hurt you."

She was frozen in her chair. She stared at him for a good minute before she found her voice. "What do you want?"

"I am looking for God," he looked at the neck lace and back at her and cocked his head slightly to the side. "You are not Him."

"No, I'm not," she whispered. She was scared but at the same time she had this feeling that this so called angel wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said and was gone.

She let her breath escape her lungs.***

She now stared at this man differently. "What is Castiel? What's wrong?"

Castiel looked at her. "You are in danger Mary," he said.

He picked up a nail polish and examined it. "You need to come with me."

"Where?" She said as she began to pack some clothes.

"To the Winchesters. They can protect you," he said as he watched her get dressed.

She had heard so much about the Winchester brothers. She felt as if she knew them. She was a little excited to meet them. She grabbed her bag and stood next to Castiel.

"Ready," she said.

Castiel looked down and her. He had grown very fond of the young prophet over the years. She still didn't completely believe she was a descendant of Jesus but she was getting there.

*** "What?" she looked at Castiel over her glass of booze.

"You are.." he went to repeat what he had said but Mary interrupted him.

"No, I heard you. I just don't believe you," she downed her drink.

"But, it's the truth," he said as he watched her pour another glass.

"Yeah?" she chuckled. "Remind me to do that turning water into wine thing at my next party," she said sarcastically and downed her second drink.

So much like Dean, Cas thought to himself.***

Castiel took her hand and in a gust of wind they were in another room. Mary looked around. It looked like a study of some sort. There were a lot of books. She didn't see the Winchesters and was a little disappointed.

"They're somewhere in here," Castiel said as if he read her thoughts. "Stay here and I'll find them."

She ran her fingers along some books, reading some of the titles. She noticed one with the anti-possession symbol on it. She had the tattoo of it on her left shoulder. Castiel recommended it after she was visited by a demon named Crowley. She also had some markings on her ribs that was put there by Castiel to keep the angels from finding her. Castiel was the only one who knew where she was at.

She didn't notice a man walk into the room, "Who are you?"

She turned and knew right away who it was, "Sam," she smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Sam asked.

"I'm Mary. I'm a friend of Castiel's," she answered.

"Where is Cas?" He asked looking around.

"Looking for you and Dean," she answered as Cas and Dean walked into the room.

"Cas, I don't care who she is!" Dean yelled at him. He stopped when he saw Mary. He stared at her for a moment. "She can't stay here," Dean said firmly to Cas.

"But, she needs to be protected from the demons, " Cas pleaded.

"Wait," Sam was confused, "Why? Who is she?"

"I'm a descendant of Jesus," Mary answered.

Sam's bottom jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yeah I know," she laughed a little. "I said the same thing when Castiel told me."

Both men looked at Cas. "It's true. I found her when I was looking for God."

"We can't afford for her to die," Cas looked at the two men. "She must procreate," he whispered.

"Seriously dude," Sam gave Cas a crazy look.

Cas stood next to her. "She must be protected at all costs and you two are the only ones I trust."

Dean shook his head and looked at Sam. Sam gave him the whatever look. "Fine!" Dean grumbled.

Sam showed Mary to a room. "I'm here," he pointed to the door next to his. "And Deans across from ya." She smiled and stepped in her room. " Don't mind Dean, he's like that with everyone."

She smiled, "I know. I read the books."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Damn Chuck," he mumbled.

She smiled, "You know he had no choice but to write them?"

"Yeah, I just really hate those books," he said as he went to leave. "I'll show you around later," and with that he left.

She put her bag on the dresser and laid down in bed. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. She was hungry and decided to go find the kitchen. She peeked in Sam's room. There was nothing in his room. Just a bed and a dresser. She peeked in Dean's room. His room was decorated with weapons.

"What are you doing?" A raspy voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see Dean. "Looking for you or Sam." She nodded her head towards his room. "Who's your decorator? Rambo?"

Dean couldn't help but to smile. "It's frickin awesome ain't it?"

"I like that Colt," she said as she pointing the wall.

"Can you shoot it?" Dean asked.

"Can I shoot?" Mary repeated sarcastically. "Please! My daddy was a hunter," she paused, "a wild game hunter and I hunted with him."

"Let's see how good you really are," Dean grabbed a gun and they walked to the shooting range.

"Damn, does this place have everything?" Mary whistled.

"Yeah, even a demon in a dungeon," he said.

She gave him a crazy look as she grabbed the gun, aimed and shot it three times. Dean brought the target up to them. The shots were grouped together right between the eyes. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Not bad," he said. "Jesus, huh?"

"Yep," she started to walk away.

* * *

** Weeks went by and the boys tried to close hell forever but in order to do that Sam would have to sacrifice himself and Dean wasn't having it. He managed to talk Sam out of it. Meanwhile, Metatron tricked Castiel and stole his grace to close heaven and casted all the angels out. Mary stood just outside the bunker tears falling from her eyes as the angels fell from heaven. She could feel their suffering and hear their cries. Kevin just freaked out inside the bunker and begged her to come back inside.**

Dean had returned and Kevin tried to shoot him with a crossbow and missed.

"What the hell?" Dean said as he pulled the arrow out of the railing.

"Dean, you're alive," Kevin said putting down the crossbow.

"Yeah, because you're a crappy shot...Katniss," Dean said coming down the stairs and he began to tell Kevin and Mary what had happened.

Mary watched Kevin freak out on Dean and Dean calming him down. When Kevin walked away Mary walked up to Dean

"Where's Cas?"

He looked down, "I don't know."

"What about Sam?"

Dean just looked down at the ground and walked away.

* * *

**Sam returned from the hospital and there's something different about him but Mary couldn't quite figure it out.**

Dean and Mary sat in the kitchen eating.

"Hey," Sam said as he walked in and joined the two at the table.

Mary smiled sweetly at him. "Hey, you ok? You seem," she paused and touched his arm, "broken." She whispered. She slide from her chair to Sam's lap, he was shocked and so was Dean. She laid her hand on his chest and tear escaped the corner of her eye. A light shown where her hand was and Sam's eyes turned blue.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing?" Dean yelled as he got up. Just as he grabbed her, she collapsed.

An hour or so later she started to come too. She heard voices but couldn't make out what they were saying at first. She flickered her eyes open and saw the brothers fighting.

"What happened?" Dean yelled.

"I don't know. I remember her touching me and then I blacked out," Sam answered. Sam's eyes went blue and his tone changed. "The prophet can not stay here."

"I'm not kicking her out," Dean said in an angry tone.

"Then, I can't stay and heal Sam," Ezekiel said.

"What happened?" Mary asked as she slowly sat up.

Dean looked at Mary and back at Ezekiel. "We'll talk about this later?"

Sam gave him a funny look. "Talk about what?"

"Uh, nevermind," Dean turned his attention to Mary. "What did you do in there?" Dean asked.

"I tried to fix him," she smiled at Sam. "But something wouldn't let me. Something pushed me out." She looked at Dean and he had this look of disbelief on his face. "Don't look at me like that," she said as she got up off the couch and headed for her room. "I'll find out what it was," she said as she noticed Dean following her.

"No, leave him alone. He has enough going on and I don't need you poking around in there," he said as Mary stopped in front of her door.

She turned and looked at him, "You're hiding something."

"Just stay out of it Mary, " he growled and stormed away.

* * *

A few days went by and Dean found Castiel and brought him to the bunker. Mary was relieved that he was ok. He was human but ok.

Mary stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom. She looked at the scars that covered a lot of her body. She frowned as she ran her fingers across a few of them.

"You're still beautiful, " a voice came from behind her.

She screamed when she saw Castiel in the mirror behind. She grabbed a towel to cover herself. "Castiel!" She yelled at him. " We discussed this. Personal. Space."

"Sorry," he said as he stepped back and watched the young prophet struggle to wrap the towel around her. She was petite but muscular. She had long dark brown hair and her eyes looked like deep pools of chocolate. Her body was riddled with scars from when she was young. He frowned at the thought of anyone hurting her but they did. He would have repaid the favor but they were already dead. Lucky them he thought to himself. He suddenly had a strange feeling come over him as he looked at her half naked. He had seen her plenty of times half naked but this time it was different. He was human now and he was having human feelings. He had a sudden urge to reach out and touch her. She had her back to him and he reached out and ran his fingertips down her back.

She let out a small gasp, "Castiel, what are you doing?" She turned to face him.

"You're.. so soft," he said as continued to running his fingers up her arm and across her collarbone and down the other arm.

"Castiel," she whispered. She looked up at him. "Cas?"

"Yes," he answered his voice huskier than normal.

She took his hand and led him to her room and shut the door. She turned to face him and let go of her towel.

He watched it slide down her body and pool at her feet. She watched his eyes as they climbed back up and paused between her legs and at her breasts. She should have felt uncomfortable but she didn't. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. He let out a small moan as he felt the soft skin under his calloused hand. She let out a moan as he kneaded her breast. He felt the sudden urge to have the other in his mouth. He slowly turned her back to the bed and pushed her down. Mary leaned her head back and let a moan escape as Castiel's mouth reached her breast and he nibbled and sucked at her nipple. Before she even knew what she was doing she was reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head so she could feel his skin on her's. As his mouth claimed her other breast she thought to herself, 'I hope I'm not going to hell for this.'

* * *

Castiel was in the kitchen getting a drink. He chugged at a carton of orange juice as Sam and Dean walked in.

"There really is a lot to being human, isn't there?" Castiel said to Dean as he shut the fridge door.

"It ain't all just burritos and strippers, my friend," Dean said as he sat on the table eating a burrito.

"Yeah. I understand what you're saying," Castiel said.

"You do?" Sam asked.

"Yes, there's more to humanity than survival. You... look for purpose, and you must not be defeated by anger or despair. Or hedonism, for the matter."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and back at Castiel, "Where does hedonism come into it?" Dean asked.

"Well, my time with Mary was very educational," the corners of his lips turned up.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"Having sex," Castiel answered proudly.

Dean choked on his burrito, " You had sex with Mary?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah, that would be where the hedonism comes in."

Dean shoshed Sam, "Shhh. So... Did you have protection?"

Castiel gave Dean a quizzical look. "I had my angel blade."

Dean chuckled and looked at Sam who was smiling. "Oh. Oh, he had the angel blade."

"In any event, I - I do now see how difficult life can be and how well you two have led it. And I think you'll be great teachers," Castiel said to the brothers.

The brothers nodded to him. "Thanks Cas," Dean said.

"Are there any more burritos?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah," Dean said and pointed to the counter.

Dean chuckled as him and Sam walked into the library. "Our little Cas, is all grown up."

Dean didn't notice that Sam's eyes flashed blue. "Castiel cannot stay here. He will bring the angels down on all of us."

Dean realized it was Ezekiel. "No, no, he's got the Enochian tattoo. He's warded."

"He was warded when April found him, and she killed him.," Ezekiel argued.

"Yes, and you brought him back, and I thank you for that, but this is Cas, okay, who vouched for you when I didn't know you from Jack. The bunker is safe."

"Bartholomew is massing a force. We cannot stand an incursion. Castiel is in danger, and if he is here, I am in danger," Ezekiel frowned.

"Wait, you're in danger? From whom, the angels?" Dean questioned.

"If he stays, I am afraid I will have no choice but to leave," Ezekiel frowned.

"Oh, no, you can't do that. Sam's not well enough. If you leave his body...,"

"I know. I am sorry," Ezekiel looked down at the ground as Dean walked to where Castiel sat happily eating a burrito.

"Epic food. I can't get enough," Castiel smiled at Dean.

Dean gave Castiel a weak smile. "Cas, uh, can we talk?"

"Of course," Castiel smiled at Dean as he pulled out a chair for him. "Dean, you know I always appreciate our talks, our time together."

Dean gave him another weak smile and sat on the table. "Listen, buddy. Um... You can't stay."

Castiel just looked at him, confused and hurt.

* * *

Mary walked around the bunker looking for Cas, when she ran into Sam.

"Sam, have you seen Cas?" Mary asked.

"Uh, he left this morning," Sam answered as he headed for the front door.

Mary followed, "When is he coming back?"

"Um, he's not."

"What do you mean he's not?" Mary put her hand on her hip. "He's human and vulnerable."

"I know but Dean said he had to go," Sam shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't know Dean said cas wanted to go live a normal human life," Sam as he got into a car.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Supply run," he answered.

Mary noticed that Sam sounded different but didn't question it. She went to her room and began packing her things. She was going to go find Cas on her own.

* * *

Dean was heading into the kitchen as Kevin was heading out eating a sandwich. "Hey, Have you seen Sam?"

"He went out," Kevin said and took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Where?" Dean asked with a confused look.

"I don't know but you notice he's doing that a lot," Kevin answered in between chewing his food and walking away.

"Yeah," Dean said with a thoughtful as his phone rings.

Mary walks in as Dean is talking to Cas. She listens a little to their conversation.

"What?" Dean says with an angry look on his face. "Yep," and he hung up his phone and looked at Mary. "What do you want?" He asked obviously irritated.

"Was that Cas? Where is he?" Mary asked.

"That's for me to know," Dean said as he tried to walk away from her.

She followed close behind. "How could you throw him out after everything he's done for you? He's human and was already killed once."

"Not any more," Dean said as he walked into the library and saw Kevin sleeping on a book.

"What do you mean, not any more?" Mary questioned.

"Look he got his mojo back somehow," Dean said as he turned back to face her. "End of story M," Dean said sternly and turned back to the dozing Kevin. He nudged him, "Hey I need a spell ASAP."

Kevin sleepily raises his head, "Everybody needs a spell and it's always ASAP." He rubbed his face and looked at Dean.

"Alright listen," Dean said impatiently. "An angel can't be expelled by another human. Okay, only by the host right?" Dean paced a little.

Mary just listened in confusion.

"But, what if there's a way of powering down the angel, so that it wasn't in charged for a few seconds," Dean said.

Kevin and Mary both said in unison. "What?"

"For instance, if-if hypothetically, I want to speak with the vessel and not have the squatter listen in," Dean said.

"Why?" Kevin questioned.

Dean gave him a duh look, "Why? Kevin we have tons of possessed humans out there. And when the angels are killing each other off, the humans are taking it in the teeth." Dean paused as he looked back and forth between Mary and Kevin. "What if I want to clue the human in on what's really going on so he or she can spit the angel out. That would be a good thing, right?"

Kevin looked unsure but he agreed. "Uh...Yeah?"

"Okay," Dean said with confidence. "Hit the tablet. Let's go!"

"Now?" Kevin complained as he looked and Mary with a slight pout.

"Yesterday, Cinderella," Dean as he walked out the room.

Mary looked at Kevin and shrugged as she followed Dean out of the room.

"Dean, please!" Mary caught up with him. "Please tell me where Cas is or I'll go find him myself."

Dean quickly turned around. "You can't leave the bunker."

"Why not?" Mary crossed her arms over her chest. " I was fine before I came here."

"You have no idea what's going on out there, do you?"

"Of course I do…..war and Castiel is in the middle of it all," Mary said. "And somehow you've gotten Sam involved with it too." She paused and watched Dean's guilty face as he looked down. "I knew something wasn't right with Sam when you guys came back after the angels fell. You told us how bad it was with Sam and the next thing I know...he's back and at almost 100%," she swung her arms about. "When i tried to peek inside of him..to fix him, something wouldn't let me in. What was it?" She paused again and answered her own questioned. "An angel," she almost whispered. "You let an angel possess Sam. Who?" She demanded.

Dean just shook his head with guilt. "He was dying M," his eyes teared. "I just couldn't.."

"Who is the angel Dean?" Mary asked again firmly. She felt bad for him but she had to know who it was.

"He said his name was Ezekiel. Cas pledged for him, said he was good soldier. I had no other choice. But, Cas just told me he died in the fall," Dean tried to defend himself.

"That's why you kicked out Cas," Mary said with a sudden of realization. She looked hurt and slapped Dean across his face. "You're such a douche bag." She turned on her heels and walked away. "I'm going to go find Cas."

"M!" Dean called after her. He followed her to her room. "You can't leave. Cas is fine and with this angel war on the horizon I can't have you walking around out there."

She started to shove more things into her bag. "I'm no more safe out there then I am here."

"You leave me no choice then," Dean said he walked out of her room and began to shut the door.

Mary looked over in shock, "Dean! No!" She yelled running for the door. She reached the knob just as it shut and locked. "Dean!" She yelled and banged on the door. "Please! Dean!" She began to cry. "Don't lock me in here! Please!"

"Your safer this way kiddo," Dean said with a guilty tone. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he walked down the hallway trying to ignore her screams.

* * *

Mary sat on the floor with her back to her door, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hours had passed as she tried to open the door. She held her head in her hands. She suddenly jerked her head up remembering something. Dean had given her a gun awhile ago. He told her just in case and put in her night stand. She was up off the floor and across the room in a blink. She jerked open the nightstand and there it was. She smiled and lifted the gun and pointed it to the lock and fired. It was loud but it did the trick she was out in the hallway looking for an escape when she heard a commotion in the storage room. She runs down the hallway gun in hand, she peeks around the corner as Sam walks out. When he's out of sight she runs to the storage and sees Dean on the floor.

"Dean," says as she kneels down next to him.

Sam walks into the library and stills when he sees Kevin.

"Hey Sam," Kevin says.

Sam on continues to slowly walk towards Kevin.

"Hey, have you noticed that Dean's been a little off lately," Kevin says as he walks closer to Sam. "Between you and me, I'm a little worried about him."

"Don't worry about Dean. Dean will be fine," Sam said as he reaches out and grabs Kevin's head.

Dean and Mary round the corner as Kevin screams. They see a white light flood from Kevin's eyes.

"No!" They both scream.

"No, no, no! Kevin!" Dean screams running forward as Kevin's body hits the floor.

Mary stood frozen her hands over her face.

Sam holds his hand out and Dean slams into the wall. Mary tries to walk over to Kevin but she can't move either.

"Sam?" Dean says as he struggles and grunts in pain.

"There is no more Sam," Gadreel says. "But, I played him convincingly, right?"

"How did you…"

"I heard you talking to the prophet tonight," Gadreel said. He was packing a bag as he continued. "Alter a sigil...even the slightest bit...alter the spell." He held up his hand to show Dean the dust on his fingers. "Sorry, about Kevin but ultimately it was for the best...it had to be done." He walks over to Kevin and places a yellow card on his chest. He turns and looks and Dean with a slightly guilty look and heads for the stairs. As he climbs the stairs Dean and Mary are let loose.

Dean gasps as he looks at Kevin and his eyes are burnt out. "Kevin? Kevin?"

Mary falls to her knees crying as they hear the bunker door slam.

A tear falls from Dean's eye and he bows his head in sorrow.

* * *

Dean and Mary watch the flames of a hunter's funeral burn. Dean holds Mary close as she sobs in her hands.

In the bunker Dean stares at the floor where Kevin died. He looks over at the table with all his books lying open, a half eaten sandwich and a glass of milk sitting amongst the books. Dean picks up Kevin's phone and when it lights up it's a picture of Kevin and his mom.

Dean loses it and throws the phone as hard as he can against the wall and in almost the same motion he sends everything on the table flying to the floor. He picks up the lamp and throws it across the room just as Mary walks in. She flinches and watches Dean pick up a heavy chair and throws it against the floor.

He looked up at Mary with such anger in his eyes. She looked sad, her eyes still swollen from all the crying. She held a bag in one hand and another slung over her shoulder.

"I can't stay here anymore," she practically whispered. "I'm in danger now that Gadreel knows I'm her." She started to walk to the door, she stopped half way up the stairs. "Tell Castiel I'll pray to him when I get where I'm going to let him know I'm ok." And with that she left.

Dean looked completely distraught as he looked around the room and realized he was completely alone.


End file.
